User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 36
Preperations Tonight was it. Tonight was the night of the big fight. Almost every clique at school was excited about it. The Jocks didn't care and so they backed out. All that work Johnny and I did for nothing. Johnny was ferious about that and said that all Jocks are nothing more but cowards that play sports and get high on steriods. I don't really blame him for saying that. At least to know the Jocks will be hated for their actions. Everyone at school is saying that the Jocks can't stand up for their own school and when a Jock comes by, people boo at them. But enough about the Jocks. I had bigger chiz to do. I had to be part of the biggest thing that will be part of Bullworth's history. But first, Peanut and Jenny have to drug the prefects keeping me in here. I waited for them to give the muffins to the prefects. I stopped playing Resident Evil 0 (current game I'm playing because I finished Resident Evil Code: Veronica X yesterday). While sitting there in silence, I heard a fimilar voice outside. "Dr. Crabblesnitch wanted me to hand you these muffins since you two stand there all day long", said Kendra. "Thanks, I'm starving", said one of the prefects. "What's the catch?" asked the one prefect named Jane. "He just wanted me to hand you these muffins for your service", Kendra said. "Okay", said Jane. I just sat there waiting. Then I heard a thub on the floor, then another thub. Then the door opened. "I thought Peanut and Jenny were going to give them the muffins", I said. "Then the prefects would've suppected something. They needed someone who didn't caused a whole lot of trouble. Someone like me", said Kendra. "That's one of many reasons why I like you", I told her. "Thanks, let's go", she said. We both left the Boys' Dorm and head to the parking lot. While on our way to the parking lot, I tripped over something and fell onto Kendra. "I'm sorry about that", I told her. "It's alright", she said. Then a bottle rolled out of her bottle. "What's this?" I asked her. "It's the cough syrup that Jenny used", said Kendra. I looked at the bottle and saw the Aesir logo on it. "No wonder they fell to the floor quickly", I said. Before we could say anthing else, a prefect saw us and yelled, "HEY, YOU AIN'T SUPPOSE TO BE OUT OF YOUR DORM". "Shit, run", said Kendra. We ran with the prefect hot on our tail. While running, I heard the prefect say in his radio, "Need reinforcements. Clayton Mason is out of his room. Requesting immediate back-up". While running, I got pulled behind a wall near the parking lot and so did Kendra. Then the prefect passed us. "Damn it, where did he go?" he asked himself. "Don't turn around. Please don't turn around", I said in my mind. The prefect didn't turn around. In stead, he continued looking for me in the other direction. I turned to see who it was that pulled me and it was Derby. "Thanks man, I own you one", I said. "Listen C-Money, the big gathering of the cliques will be held at the Library. That's where you need to be", Derby said. "I thought it was the parking lot", I said. "It was, but Johnny had to change it since it would give away our plans to the prefects easly. So just get to the Library instead", he said before he left us. "Let's get there", I said to Kendra. We walked in the opposite way to the Library. I didn't feel like making sure Crabblesnitch don't see me by sneaking under his window. While walking to the Library, Kendra asked, "You want to hear some info that Zoe gave to me about the Townies?" "What?" I asked. "The Townies and the G.S. Crew are fighting each other. There has been an agrument and the Townies are done taking bullshit from the G.S. The Townies realized that they were puppets for the G.S. they are not taking it anymore", she said. "What do you mean by 'puppets'?" I asked. "The Townies never wanted to do that stuff. The G.S. made them because of some secret or something", she said. "That could be good info, but I have to go find a Townie that will tell the true about this", I said. "Good luck with that", she said. We then made it to the Library and were about to enter. "Kendra, I don't want you to be part of this fight", I told her. "Why not? I can take on three Townies", she said. "You ran away from three or four with swiftblades on your first day in this town", I reminded her. "That's different. They had weapons. Johnny made a deal with Clint that no weapons will be used for the fight", she said. "But what if it ain't the Townies we're going against? What if it's the G.S. Crew? What if they bring blades or even guns to the fight? I lost many people in my life. I don't want to lose you", I said. "Don't worry, Jenny's going to be with me the whole time. Also Jill. You know she can handle herself, right?", she said. "Fine, but be careful. I don't want to see you dead on the ground with a blood puddle around you. Same thing goes with Jill and also Jenny. I couldn't imagine what Johnny would do if Jenny was killed", I said. "Also, Holly is going to fight", she said. "I can't believe Greg would let do that. Then again, it ain't really my concern. But I don't want to see her dead either", I said. "Can we enter now?" asked Kendra. "Yeah, let's", I said. We both entered the Library to hear what Johnny has to say. "C-Money, glad you came", Johnny said when we entered the Library. "Glad I'm out", I said. "I know", he said. "Is everyone here?" I asked. "Everyone exect the Jocks", Greg said while getting out of the large crowd. "Those sons of bitches", I said. "Alright everyone, listen up", Johnny yelled while standing on the check-in/out desk. People kept talking. "YO, SHUT UP", I yelled. People still kept talking. Then Jenny, Holly, Jill and Kendra screamed at the top of their lungs. Everyone shuted up afterwards. "Okay, today is the day we beat the fuck out of those Townies. They did stuff to us and all we did was take it. Well not anymore. We will beat them up for the crap they did to us last year and this year. WE WILL PUT AN END TO IT ALL TONIGHT. WE WILL BEAT THEM UP AND WE WILL KICK THEM ON THE GROUND FOR EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE TO US. AND WE WILL NOT CARE IF WE KILL THEM DURING THE FIGHT. WE....WILL....WIN". "YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH", yelled everyone in the Library. I didn't like the idea of killing someone even if they deserve it. Killing someone is a bad thing to do. You could end up behind bars for it and it's sin to do so. But I'm not really Christain like I use to be. And I already killed plenty of people while up in Carcer City while looking for my friends and I did not like it, even though they were gangsters trying to kill me. I still never got over killing the leader of the Smileys. While I starring at Johnny, Kendra pulled on my sleeve. I looked at her and she said, "You should go ask Johnny if you could go to Blue Skies and see if what I told you is true". "I don't thing he'll let me do it", I told her. "Do what?" asked Greg. "Kendra told me earlier that G.S. and the Townies are splitsville", I told him. "You should check that out before we fight them", Greg said. "Do you even know about G.S. Crew?" I asked him. "I know Gary is the leader", he said. "You know how?" I asked. "G.S. are his initals", he said. "Good enough", I said before I went up to Johnny to talk to him. "Johnny, we need to talk", I said to him. "About?", he asked. "Kendra told me something about the Townies and G.S. Crew and I need to find out if its true or not", I told him. "What is it?" he asked. "It's pretty much the G.S. Crew's fault that the Townies attacked us during the year", I told him. "But they did the stuff and that's important", he said. "I have to check if it's all true", I told him. "No, we're all going in as one whole school", he said. "I know you want things to be perfect right now, but we have to find out the truth", I told him. "Can't you wait till....", he said before Jenny came into the conversation and said, "They should find out, Johnny. Let him". Johnny looked at me, then Jenny, then me again till he said, "Fine, but take Greg with you. You're going to need his help while in Blue Skies". "Also, I need to take your go-kart", I said. "Why?" he asked. "I'm worried that Crabblesnitch knows that I'm out of my dorm and may have called the cops to be on a lookout for me", I told him. "Here's the keys. Use it well", he said. I took the keys from him and went up to Greg. "You're coming with me", I said to him before I pulled him out of the Library. "Where we going?" he asked. "We're going to Blue Skies. I need to know the truth", I told him. "Let's get to your car before the prefects find you", said Greg. "We're not taking my car. We're taking Johnny's go-kart", I said. "Why?" asked Greg. "I'm worried Crabblesnitch might have alerted the local athorities about my escape", I told him. "Let's get going", he said. We ran to the autoshop to get to Johnny's go-kart. When we got there, I noticed a prefect in the parking lot. "Should we jump him?" I asked Greg. "He's in the way of the go-kart and he's the only one there, so yeah", said Greg. "Let's do it", I said. Greg and I snuck to the prefect, then I pulled his jacket over his head. "I can't see", he said. "Shut up", I said in a Russian accent. Greg punched him couple of times in the stomach. I then grabbed his baton and struck him in the back of the head. He was knocked out cold. "Grab his radio in case if the cops got word on us", said Greg. I took the radio out as well as his tazer gun. I then heard another prefect, but his voice came from the radio. "Jorge, are you at your destinated location?" asked the prefect on the radio. I didn't do anything but listen. "Jorge, respond. That's an order. Are you at your destinated location?" said the prefect. "Greg, we might get some company", I said. "Which? Good or bad?" he asked. "Bad", I told him. "This thing won't start", he said. "Henry, Angela, we need to check on Jorge's location. Something doesn't feel right", said the prefect. I then realized who it was. It wasn't a prefect, it was Crabblesnitch. "GREG, HURRY", I yelled. "I'm trying. It ain't working", he said. "Hot-wire the damn thing", I said. "It ain't going to be easy as hot-wiring a car", he said. Just then, I saw the two prefects. "GREG", I yelled. "THERE THEY ARE", yelled one of the two prefects. Just then, Greg yelled, "I GOT IT". I got into the passenger seat. "GO, GO GO, GO, GO", I yelled. He sped out of the parking lot at top speed and soon were driving through Bullworth Town and New Coventry. But when we got to the road that leads into Blue Skies, there was a cop car and it turned on it's sirens. That's when I heard dispatch and a cop patrol on the prefect's radio. Attention police patrols, we got a 9-1-1 call about a teen escaping from his dorm during dorm arrest. Last name Mason, first name Clayton. Suppect's in a double-seat go-kart with a male accomplish. What was the crimes he did to get into dorm arrest? He smuggled weed into school grounds and wrote graffiti about the head of Bullworth Academy. We're definatly bringing him in. "Hang on, we're going on a back road", he said. We head into the direction of the Tenaments with the cop car on our tail. Then Greg made a left turn and we were on the back road that goes around New Coventry. Just when we go on the back, we lost the cops but Greg lost control of the go-kart. He accidently turned it into the trees and we crashed into a fallen tree. "It's just a scratch", he said. Then the go-kart caught on fire. "Shit, run", I said. We both got out and then we jumped onto the ground just when it exploded. We both got up after one of the tires rolled onto my head. "Johnny's going to kill us", I said after looking at the remains of the go-kart on fire. "Hey, look on the brightside, at least we didn't get toasted", he said. "But how are we going to get to Blue Skies?" I asked him. "There's railroad tracks over there. We could follow those to get there", he said. "How do you know that they lead to Blue Skies?" I asked. "The're the ones that separate Bullworth Town from New Coventry. They lead into Blue Skies", he said. "Anything else I need to know?" I asked. "We might have to dodge some trains while following them", he said. "Let's go", I told him. We got to the tracks and followed them to New Coventry. We had to avoid only two oncoming trains (I nearly got ran over by a flat-bed car with a cargo hold on it). We got to some mess-up bridge that leads into the woods and had to drop down onto the ground by it. Then we entered Blue Skies by the tunnel and then went to the gate entrence (by the road to the ayslum) that leads to the power plant. Luckly, there were no Townies or G.S. Crew members guarding the gate. We were in enemy territory. We were behind the frontlines. Now, it's time to find answers. Category:Blog posts